Buffalo
Buffalo (or buffaloe) may refer to: Places Australia * Buffalo, Victoria Canada * Buffalo, Alberta, a ghost town * Buffalo National Park, Alberta * Buffalo No. 409, Saskatchewan, a rural municipality * Calgary-Buffalo, Alberta, a provincial electoral district * Province of Buffalo, a proposed Canadian province South Africa * Buffalo City Metropolitan Municipality, Eastern Cape Province United States * Buffalo, New York * Buffalo, Illinois * Buffalo, Indiana * Buffalo, Iowa * Buffalo, Kansas * Buffalo, Kentucky * Buffalo, Minnesota * Buffalo, Missouri * Buffalo, Montana * Buffalo, Nebraska * Buffalo, North Dakota * Buffalo, Ohio * Buffalo, Oklahoma * Buffalo, South Carolina * Buffalo, South Dakota * Buffalo, Tennessee (disambiguation) * Buffalo, Texas * Buffalo, Henderson County, Texas * Buffalo, West Virginia * Buffalo, Jackson County, West Virginia * Buffalo, Buffalo County, Wisconsin * Buffalo, Marquette County, Wisconsin * Buffalo, Wyoming * Buffalo City (disambiguation) * Buffalo County (disambiguation) * Buffalo Gap (disambiguation) * Buffalo Township (disambiguation) * Buffalo Trace (disambiguation) Animals Mammals * African buffalo or Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) * Bubalus, a genus of bovines including various water buffalo species ** Wild water buffalo (Bubalus arnee) ** Water buffalo (Bubalus bubalis) *** Italian buffalo or Italian Mediterranean buffalo, a breed of water buffalo ** Anoa ** Tamaraw (Bubalus mindorensis) * Bison ** American bison (Bison bison), also commonly referred to as the American buffalo or simply "buffalo" in North America ** European bison (Bison bonasus), also called the wisent Fish * Ictiobus, a North American genus known as buffalos Schools * University at Buffalo, a public research university with campuses in Buffalo and Amherst, New York * Buffalo State College, a public college in Buffalo, New York Music * Buffalo (band), an Australian hard rock group ** ''Buffalo'' (EP), by Buffalo * ''Buffalo'' (Frank Zappa album) * ''Buffalo'' (The Phoenix Foundation album) Sport * Basingstoke Buffalo, an English ice hockey team * Buffalo Bills, a National Football League team * Buffalo Bulls, the athletic teams of the University at Buffalo * Buffalo Sabres, a National Hockey League team * Calgary Buffaloes, a 1966-67 Western Canada Junior Hockey League team * Calgary Buffaloes (AJHL), a 1963-1966 Alberta Junior Hockey League team * Colorado Buffaloes, the athletic teams of the University of Colorado Boulder * Darwin Buffaloes, an Australian rules football team * Green Buffaloes F.C., a Zambian football team * K.A.A. Gent, a Belgian association football team * Manitoba Buffalo, a Canadian rugby union team * Milligan College Buffaloes, the athletic teams for Milligan College * Northern Territory Buffaloes, an defunct Australian baseball team * Orix Buffaloes, a 2004–present Japanese baseball team * Osaka Kintetsu Buffaloes, a 1950-2004 Japanese baseball team * Vélodrome Buffalo and Stade Buffalo, cycling tracks in Paris * Vientiane Buffalos RUFC, a Laotian rugby union team * South Africa national Australian rules football team, nicknamed the Buffaloes Coins * American Buffalo (coin), a 24-karat bullion coin introduced 2006 * Buffalo nickel, a copper-nickel coin minted 1913-1938 Computing technology * Buffalo Inc., a Japanese technology company * Buffalo AirStation, a line of wireless LAN equipment * Buffalo network-attached storage series * BUFFALO, the bootloader for the Freescale 68HC11 microcontroller family Transport Air * Buffalo Airways, an airline * Avro 571 Buffalo, a 1920s prototype British biplane * Brewster F2A Buffalo, a 1930s-1940s American fighter aircraft * de Havilland Canada DHC-5 Buffalo, a 1965-1972 Canadian turboprop aircraft Land * Buffalo (mine protected vehicle) * Buffalo (1901 automobile), a 1900-1902 American car * Buffalo Electric Vehicle Company, a 1912-1915 American car company * GM Buffalo bus * South Devon Railway Buffalo class, a class of locomotives Sea and amphibious * , any of several Royal Navy ships * , any of several U.S. Navy ships * Landing Vehicle Tracked, a WWII-era amphibious vehicle People * Chief Buffalo (disambiguation) * Norton Buffalo (1951–2009), American singer-songwriter and musician * Ted Buffalo (1885–1969), Native American football player * John Buffalo Mailer (born 1978), American writer and actor * Black Buffalo (wrestler) (born 1974), Japanese professional wrestler Other uses * Buffalo robe, a cured bison hide with the hair, used for saddles, blankets, and padding in carriages and sleighs * Buffalo coat, a heavy winter coat made from a buffalo robe or hide * Buffalo (footwear), a clothing brand * Buffalo (card game), a card game * Buffalo (game), a drinking game * Buffalo wing, a style of chicken wing prepared with a spicy sauce coating, originally created in Buffalo, New York * Royal Antediluvian Order of Buffaloes, a fraternal organisation * The act of pistol-whipping someone with the barrel or a side of a gun See also * American buffalo (disambiguation) * Buffalo Exchange * Buffalo Soldier (disambiguation) * Buffalo Trace (disambiguation) * New Buffalo (disambiguation) * Operation Buffalo (disambiguation) * White Buffalo (disambiguation) * Wood buffalo (disambiguation) * Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo * Búfalo * World's Largest Buffalo, a sculpture in North Dakota * * Category:Animal common name disambiguation pages